1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to material handling machines for dicing semiconductor substrates. More particularly, the invention relates to film frames for holding substrates for dicing and, still more particularly, to fixtures coupled to the film frame for receiving and retaining the substrate in position on the film frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional substrate dicing machines include a film frame coupled to a chuck by vacuum. The film frame includes a frame and mounting tape stretched across the frame. Typically, the mounting tape is a polymer film having an adhesive surface for holding a substrate to be diced.
In conventional operation, a substrate is mounted on the mounting tape and the film frame is mounted on the chuck. Vacuum is applied to the bottom of the mounting tape. The vacuum stabilizes the mounting tape in the vertical direction. When the substrate has been diced, the film frame and substrate must be processed to remove the individual dies from the mounting tape. Unfortunately, dedicated equipment is required to remove the tape from the film frame. Moreover, the dedicated equipment is expensive and takes up valuable floor space. In addition, the tape removing process adds manufacturing steps, and the mounting tape is consumed during the dicing process, adding to the cost of producing products which incorporate the diced dies.